


Don't tell Watari

by TheCauldron



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: My tutor made me do it!, Remediation, Silly bit of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauldron/pseuds/TheCauldron
Summary: A sugar deprived L is an annoying L. Luckily, Light is quite the problem solver.





	Don't tell Watari

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, no, I'm not back from hiatus. I was however assigned a project for Uni on Remediation, and was required to create something and post it online for everyone to see (plus do an analysis thing, but that's the less fun part). So, I thought, what better way to remediate something than fanfiction? So here you have it! One remediation assignment component!
> 
> Also, a note for my tutor: I hope this isn't too painful for you to read. Please don't judge me too harshly!

_ "I apologise, Ryuzaki, but after this latest debacle, I am forced to punish you. If you are going to act like a child, you will be treated as such. There will be no sweets for two weeks." _

It had been one week and three days. L twitched, chewing restlessly on his thumbnail. It shouldn't have been a big deal, it was necessary for the case! Alright, yes, he did kick Light in the face, but the little twat punched him first! And fine, _maybe_ the damage they'd done to the room was a little excessive since he could have easily restrained Light before the fight progressed any further, and they _did_ frighten Misa, but he wasn't the one who threw the first punch! It wasn't fair that he was the one being punished! So naturally he was retaliating by keeping Light up at all hours, trying to wear him down.

To his right, he heard Light shift in his seat as he worked, sifting through endless data in search of some hint of where Kira was hiding. Not that it really mattered, since despite the figures he'd given to Chief Yagami he was ninety eight percent certain that Light was in fact Kira. There honestly was no other suspect. Light was a perfect match for the profile, and despite his strident protests of innocence, L was certain of his conclusion. Now if only he could figure out _how_ the boy was doing it! His gaze was attracted to the dull gleam of light shining off the long chain joining their handcuffs, and he experimentally tugged on it, smirking slightly at Light's irritated grunt when his hand jerked on the keyboard, causing him to make a mistake in his data. Perhaps if he irritated the younger boy enough, the younger genius would slip up and give him some sort of clue to work with. Settling in, he waited until Light was engrossed in his work before 'accidentally' tugging the chain again. 

Several repeats over the next four hours yielded no results, so he'd switched to something more blatant. Taking his phone, he set a high-pitched harmonic playing, and waited for Light to react. The tone should be barely noticeable, but the constant whine would be extremely irritating to the younger boy. Given that L was a few years older, he couldn't even hear it, and since Misa wasn't in the room then Light was the youngest by far; therefore, he should be the only one affected. To L's glee, it only took five minutes before Light frowned, looking around for the source of the annoying sound. Unfortunately, he quickly located the phone and turned the tone off, giving L a patiently scolding look while doing so. 

L scowled. Light looked far too similar to Watari when he wore that expression, and it only served to remind him of his assistant’s refusal to provide his usual array of sugar-soaked sustenance. 

Another two hours doing whatever he could to irritate Light had the younger boy finally sighing in defeat and turning to look at the detective. 

"Ryuzaki," he began with the patient tone that made L want to kick him in the face again. "I understand that you're struggling with not being allowed sweets but distracting me from our work isn't going to help the investigation. Was there something else you wanted to do?"

L stared at him blankly, chewing his thumb as though he hadn't heard Light speak at all. He had, of course, but nothing riled the boy more than being ignored when he wanted someone's attention. 

Light's eyes narrowed, well aware of L's game. It was hardly the first time after all. Tilting his head, he eyed the older man contemplatively, before standing. He stepped over to L's chair and placed his hands on the armrests, looming over the other man with a wicked smirk. 

"Hey L," he purred. "Wanna pretend to be engaged for a few hours and go eat free wedding cake samples?"

L blinked up at Light, stunned. 

"Light, for wedding cake samples, I'd marry you for real."

Light chuckled, standing up and allowing L to uncurl from his seat.

"If we're going, you should probably put on something a little less casual. Also, shoes." Light commented, even as L dragged him towards the lifts by their connecting chain. 

L barely paused before changing direction, tugging the amused Light after him to the internal elevators instead.


End file.
